The Reality of Destiny
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Anakin, ObiWan and Tiilaa are thrust into the future for an unknown purpose, and they meet some people that they never knew would exsist. A very old story. If you want to, read the special edition as well. I think it's much better than this.
1. Surfing Through Time

**The Reality of destiny**

**Summery: Anakin, Obi-Wan and Tiilaa are thrust into the future for an unknown purpose. What are they needed for? Is this destiny's opportunity to change the past?**

**By: Merrilee LaVilla (Star Girl) **

**Chapter One: Surfing Through Time**

Anakin glared at Count Dooko, but this time he remembered to keep his anger in check. Last time he let it lose around Dooko, he had lost his arm.

"This time, we take it together," Obi-Wan said. To his surprise, Anakin agreed.

"I was about to say that."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Tiilaa approached Dooko. Tiilaa Marthecio and Anakin Skywalker were cosines. Tiilaa's parents were killed when she was five and Shmi had taken it upon herself to raise her with Anakin. But then Qui-Gon Jin had freed the cosines and taken them to be trained as Jedi. Out of lack of Jedi masters willing to take on a padawan at that time, Obi-Wan was given Tiilaa to train temporarily with Anakin. But by the time they had another master available, the three of them were so used to being together, the council had allowed Obi-Wan to train Anakin _and_ Tiilaa. As the years past, they had become more and more like a family; Obi-Wan as the big brother, always trying to keep up with his younger siblings. And Anakin and Tiilaa like twin trouble makers, always causing problems.

And here they were now, on General Grievous' ship trying to rescue the Chancellor. And now Dooko had to show up and get in the way! The three of them attacked. But before they could reach Dooko, there was a great flash, and Obi-Wan was left to fight Dooko alone. Anakin and Tiilaa were no where to be seen.

Luke Skywalker sat alone in his prison and wondered for the hundredth time how he's ended up here. Oh, right. The Bothan safe house had been attacked by bounty hunters. Bounty hunters after him. The Barabel, (what was her name?) Skahtul, had said he would be kept here their benefactor paid up. (Benefactors) Luke reminded himself. Skahtul said that there was one party who wanted him alive, and another one who wanted him dead. He had figured out by now that the person who wanted him alive was Darth Vader. But who wanted him dead? He didn't like to think that _anyone_ wanted him dead. Especially anyone who was willing to pay to make sure he was killed. It was………… freaky.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people with lightsabers appeared. They almost looked like………………Jedi! No way!

Anakin swung his saber at Count Dooko………….. and almost succeeded in cutting off Tiilaa's head!

"Ani! Watch where you swing that thing!" Tiilaa looked around. This was not Grievous' ship. They weren't even in space! But where were they then? Anakin spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"Where's Dooko?"

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Where's the Chancellor?"

They were nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you? How'd you do that?"

Anakin turned around to see a lone figure sitting on a cot. The person stood up, and walked over to where they were.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Tiilaa Marthecio. Can you tell us where we are?"

"_What did you say your name was?"_ the person asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Luke paused, stunned. Anakin Skywalker, his_ father!_ His _real _father! No Vader, no Empire. Just him.

"Well, Anakin, I'm Luke Skywalker, your son. Welcome to the future!"

"My what!"

"You must have gone through some sort of time warp," Luke reasoned.

"Your _son_!" Tiilaa asked. "Ani, you have a _son!_ And you _never_ thought to tell me!"

"Well... I don't, ……… I mean, I can't………. I…….."

Exasperated, Tiilaa turned to Luke.

"Kid, Luke, your mother, what's her name?"

"Aunt Beru said her name was Padme."

"Padme, Padme, Padme," Tiilaa said, turning the name over in her head, trying to think of where she'd heard that name before. "Senator Amidala! You married Senator Amidala!"

**Authors' Note: If you think I should continue, review and let me know!**


	2. Are We Still Around?

**Chapter Two: Are We Still Around? **

"Well, um, yeah, I married Padme."

"You broke the Jedi Code? You lied to us?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin said hanging his head.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan appeared next to them.

"What? What's going on?"

"Master! Anakin married Senator Amidala!"

And silence overcame the room. Obi-Wan stared at his young apprentice, stunned. Tiilaa was glaring at Anakin, and Anakin was staring at the floor.

Luke watched this with amazement, and a little guilt. He'd gotten his father in trouble! Well how was he to know that Jedi weren't supposed to marry?

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing Luke.

Luke didn't know if he should tell him that he was Anakin's son. He'd gotten his father in enough trouble for one day! But Tiilaa wasn't going to let anything get passed Obi-Wan.

"That's Luke Skywalker. He's Anakin's son!

"Anakin's _son!_"

"In the future," Luke added.

"We're in the future?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah," Tiilaa said. "I wonder if we're still around in the future? Are we, Luke?"

Luke didn't know how he was going to say this. Well, they might as well know everything.

"Um, well, I don't know about _you_, Tiilaa. I've never even heard of you."

"Anakin, you weren't planning to ever tell him about us?"

"I didn't even know that I was going to _have_ a child! Give me a brake!"

"What about Obi-Wan, Luke? And Anakin? Are they still around?"

"Well, Obi-Wan, uh, he was killed a few years ago."

"What! Who killed him?" Anakin yelled.

"That's the bad part."

"What do you mean?" Tiilaa asked. She wasn't liking the future.

"Uh, Vader killed him."

Luke just couldn't bring himself to tell these people that Vader was Anakin, his father. He wasn't ready to face the truth yet.

"Who's Vader?" Anakin asked.

"He's………… uh…….. my……. I don't know!"

"You don't know, or you don't _want_ to know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't want to!" Luke cried.

"Hay! Calm down!" Anakin rushed to Luke's side to comfort him. His son.

It took Luke a while to stop crying. The universe hated him! They made his father an evil sith, and now he was going to have to admit that to these three Jedi. Including his father _before_ he turned to the dark side! This was NOT his day!

"Hay, it's alright," Anakin soothed. They were sitting down on the floor now, Anakin's arm around Luke, and Luke cradling his head in his hands.

"If you just tell us what this is all about, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

"Okay, here it goes," Luke said. "Anakin is still alive in the future. But he's turned to the Dark Side, and has changed his name to Darth Vader!"


	3. Time to Make a Plan

**Chapter Three: Time to Make a Plan **

"What!" Anakin said. "I'm a sith! I killed Obi-Wan!"

"Why would Anakin go to the Dark Side?" Tiilaa asked.

But Anakin was too shocked to hear anything that was going on.

He was a sith these days! Why a sith? _Anything_ but a sith!

Luke looked at Anakin. Maybe he shouldn't have told him. Anakin was taking this worse than Luke took it!

Suddenly, Luke felt a since of urgency stab through the Force. Vader! Vader was coming for him! He needed to get out of here! And more importantly, he needed to get his new friends out. They were possibly in more danger than he was!

"Anakin went to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan was saying.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here!" Luke said. "Vader's coming, and I don't think it would be good if he found you guys here."

"Let him come! 'Cause I wanna kill him," Anakin declared.

"So that's why you go to the Dark Side!" Tiilaa said. "You always _did_ have a lust for revenge!"

"Revenge? I haven't even met the guy!"

"You been living with yourself all your life, and you still haven't met him? Man, do you have to catch up on what's new!"

"Please try to stay focused!" Luke begged. "We need to get out of here!"

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Luke, we need to know a few things before we plan the escape."

"What do you need to know?"

"What planet we're on, who are the people responsible for you being in here and how many there are."

"We're on Kothlis, the bounty hunters are responsible for this, and I estimate that there are about fifteen of them left after that raid on the Bothan treasury house."

"Wait, son, you have a _bounty _on your head! What the heck have you been _doing_!"

"Nothing!" Luke said, defending himself.

"Oh, so you have fifteen bounty hunters imprisoning you for nothing?" Anakin said sarcastically. "Son, I am VERY disappointed in you! You're grounded!"

Obi-Wan and Tiilaa stood watching this.

"Well," Tiilaa said. "I'm sure Anakin will make a very good father! He's already fitting into the role nicely!"

"Father, it's not my fault! _You_ were the one who put the bounty on my head in the first place! Well, the one that wants me alive. I have no idea who wants me dead."

"You have _another_ bounty on you! Luke, how many bounties do you have?"

"Just two!"

"Just two? Just two! I've lived my whole life without getting _one_ bounty on my head, and now I find out that my son has TWO!"

"Father! _You're_ responsible for one of my bounties so stop freaking out on me!"

It was then that Obi-Wan and Tiilaa felt the since of urgency that only a sith could make.

"Time to go," Tiilaa stated.

Everyone agreed with her. It was time to make a plan. And it was a plan that Obi-Wan had.

"Alright, once we get out of this room, I want everyone to be as quiet as possible."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

"Anyway, the goal is to get out of here before anyone notices that Luke is missing. And if we do draw attention, only kill if you have to."

"You sound like Master Yoda," Luke commented.

"So Yoda's still around?" Anakin asked. "Good. Glad to know that I didn't kill him."

"Back to the plan!" Obi-Wan said.

The three young people turned back to listen to him, and Obi-Wan continued.

"Once we're out of here, we need to head strait to the nearest space port. Once we're off planet, we shouldn't have a problem."

Apparently Obi-Wan wanted to sober everybody up before they started, but it was obvious that he wasn't having that affect on Anakin.

"Okay, let's get this party started!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin still had a lot to learn.


	4. Just Watch Me

**Chapter Four: Just Watch Me**

While Obi-Wan used the Force to unlock the door, Anakin walked over to where Luke was standing.

"Son, I wanna see you being more active. I'm surprised you haven't escaped from here by yourself yet."

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about all the guards."

"See, that's the problem with you, son. You worry almost as much as Obi-Wan does. You need to just take a chance and go for it! Don't worry, just watch me, and you'll do fine!"

"Anakin, I need a little help here," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin walked back to his former master, while Tiilaa snuck up behind Luke.

"Don't listen to a word Anakin says, Luke," Tiilaa said to him. "How do you think Anakin lost his arm?"

Luke looked back at his father and saw that he _did_ have a fake arm. His transformation was already beginning. Luke wondered if he had a chance to change history, to keep his father from going to the Dark Side. A meeting with Vader would do the trick! But not now. They had way too many things going against them here.

"Got it!" Obi-Wan declared triumphantly. "Let's go."

They had one bounty hunter to deal with as soon as they got out. He was guarding the door. Anakin and Tiilaa just edged him into the room that Luke had been imprisoned in, and locked the door.

So far, so good. And it would have stayed that way if Luke hadn't insisted on going back for his lightsaber.

"Who's there? Move or I'll shot!" they heard a bounty hunter say.

"Bring it!" Anakin called back.

They bounty hunter began shooting at them, and Anakin blocked the bolts easily. Luke grabbed his lightsaber, and they ran past the now dead bounty hunter.

But the shooting alerted the others, and soon they were engaged in a full blown fight.

Despite the fact that they were outnumbered, Luke and his new friends were able to make it outside.

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. "Where would the nearest space station be?"

"I want to get my X-Wing back," Luke declared.

"Later, son. Right now, the grown-ups are planning."

"I'm a grown-up too!" Luke shot back.

"Well son, you fight like a six-year-old padawan. Until you're fighting improves, you're still a child.

"Still a child! Still a child! I've been taking care of myself for years, and I've been doing just fine!"

"Yeah, it shows!" Anakin said sarcastically. "As soon as I saw you, locked in a cell, captured by fifteen bounty hunters, I thought to myself, oh, that guy _really_ knows how to take care of himself!"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, son. You have a lot to learn!"

"This was just a minor set back!"

"And I bet you have been in other dangerous situations before!"

"Well……."

"Come on!"

"There was that time on Hoth."

"Ha! See? I _knew_ it!"

"That's beside the point! The point is that I _am _a grown-up, and I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Prove it!" and then they heard a deep, dark voice say behind them.

"Yes, son. I'd like to see you prove it."

_Uh-oh!_

**Author's Notes: Another cliffhanger! Sorry. I could not resist!**


	5. Escape

**Chapter Five: Escape**

Anakin looked at the Dark Lord, more annoyed than anything else.

"Can't you see we're talking? Anyway, Luke, the fact is that you are not a grown-up. If you were then we wouldn't have had to rescue you!"

"You will hand over the boy right now," Vader said to them.

Now Anakin was really annoyed.

"Oooooh! Very commanding, Robot Breath, but not commanding enough."

"Father," Luke said. "That's Vader."

"Oh. Hi, how are 'ya?"

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"I'm the good you from the past, here to whop your robotic behind!"

"Hand over my son," Vader said again.

Luke flinched at the last word Vader said, and Anakin noticed this.

"Did you just call _my_ son, _your_ son!"

"He's my son!" Vader declared.

"No, he's not your son, he's _my_ son!"

With that, Anakin attacked Vader, saber ignited. Vader blocked the attack easily. But that was all the hint he needed, and they were soon engrossed in a battle.

Meanwhile, Luke looked up to the sky and saw the only thing he wanted to see,

"The Falcon!"

Tiilaa looked up to see what Luke was looking at.

"The what?"

"The Falcon! My friends!"

"Friends! See _that's_ the kinda' language I understand!"

The Falcon landed twenty meters away, and everyone but Vader and Anakin ran towards it.

"Luke!"

"Lando!"

"Hurry up!"

Luke, Obi-Wan and Tiilaa ran up the ramp, and then realized that Anakin was still fighting with Vader.

"Father, come on!"

Anakin heard his friends call for him. He gave Vader a great Force push, and ran to where the others were waiting for him.

"I was wondering if you were gonna join us!"

"Don't push your luck, son. I can still ground you!"

Everyone ran to the cockpit, and Lando lifted the ship into the air.

"Yeah!"

Luke turned around, only to find that his father was gone. And not only his father, but Obi-Wan and Tiilaa were gone too.

"Where'd your friends go?" Lando asked.

"They're gone," Luke said, as a tear slid down his cheek. "They went back into the past."

And as Luke said this, he knew he was right. And yet, he still couldn't help but wonder if his father would still turn to the Dark Side.

**Author's Note: Don't worry! There's still one chapter left to post!**


	6. The Final One

**Chapter Six: The Final One**

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this! The Jedi are taking over!"

Palpatine was down, and cornered.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Mace Windu declared.

"Anakin! Stop him! Don't kill me! Please!"

"No, Chancellor. This ends now!"

Years ahead in the future, Luke Skywalker fell unconscious.

When Luke woke up, he was lying down on a bed. It was so _soft!_ Someone was shaking him gently, telling him to get up.

"Luke. Luke, get up! How could you fall asleep now of all times?"

Luke opened his eyes.

"Leia?"

"Yeah, Luke. Get up."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad told me to come and get you. It's almost dinner time; my boyfriend will be here any minute! You guys are supposed to meet him tonight. Or have you forgotten?"

"Mom? Dad? Boyfriend? Are you my sister?"

"I've…….. always been your sister, Luke," Leia said getting confused.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Now get up. Han will be here soon."

"Han's your boyfriend!"

"What, have you met him?"

"Have I…………. um, Leia?"

Leia turned to see what her brother was looking at. Their parents, Padme and Anakin had just come in.

"It's just Mom and Dad, Luke."

"Come on, Luke," Padme said. "Will you get out of bed? You've been in bed almost all day!"

"I'm tempted to say I haven't," Luke said, thinking of when he was arguing with Anakin earlier, and when they were fighting bounty hunters. Yeah, sure he had been in bed all day!

And then it hit him. Apparently, years ago, back in the past, his father had made the decision not to go to the Dark Side! Luke grinned. Anakin had changed the course of history! And now, his life was going to be the way it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, Luke heard the doorbell ring.

"Luke, will you get that? It's probably Leia's boyfriend," Padme said.

"Sure!"

Luke ran to the front door and opened it. And then his grin turned into a huge smile.

"Hi, Han!"

"Oh, hi! You must be Leia's brother. I'm Han Solo."

Han stepped inside, and Luke was about to close the door when he saw two other people outside.

It was Lando and Chewie!

"Oh, right," Han was saying. "I brought a couple of my friends. I hope you don't mind."

Luke just stood staring at his friends. This was great!

"What's the matter, junior? Never seen a Wookie before?"

"_Chewie here says you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."_

"_Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?"_

"_Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?"_

"You'd be surprised."

**The End**


End file.
